


things are pretty good from here

by siriusdamage



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blaine Anderson-centric, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lopandersons AU, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon, bi pam rights, just pam and blaine being soft, sometimes self care is writing about your comfort character and his bisexual mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusdamage/pseuds/siriusdamage
Summary: Blaine was nervous. Really, he didn’t know why he was nervous. His father was the one who was upset with him, not his mother. But when she asked him if he wanted to go to dinner with him just a week after his disastrous coming out, he couldn’t help but be a little skeptical.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Pam Anderson
Kudos: 7
Collections: Lopandersons AU





	things are pretty good from here

Blaine was nervous. Really, he didn’t know why he was nervous. His father was the one who was upset with him, not his mother. But when she asked him if he wanted to go to dinner with him just a week after his disastrous coming out, he couldn’t help but be a little skeptical. 

Blaine told his parents about the Sadie Hawkins dance at his school and that he had gotten asked. Blaine’s dad was happy, thinking he’d finally gotten himself a girl. He was wrong. Blaine told them he was gay, that he was planning on going with another boy; one of his friends, the only other out kid in the school. Blaine’s father didn’t react well. 

He yelled and screamed and Blaine did the same back. Pam tried to get them to calm down, to no avail. Blaine tried not to take anything that was said to heart, but that was easier said than done, especially when his father was calling him a freak and other rather unsavoury words he’d rather not think about. Blaine ended up storming off to his room and locking himself in, figuring he should leave before things got out of hand. He heard his parents arguing once he was in his room, but he tried not to pay attention. He was pretty sure his mom was defending him, but he didn’t really care. He didn’t want to listen to them argue. It was harder to ignore when it happened all the time. The two of them could barely be in the same room together without arguing. It didn’t matter if Blaine was there. After a few days, he started avoiding family dinners so he didn’t have to sit through it. 

Blaine’s father hadn’t spoken to him since then. The couple of dinners he went to, he ate in silence. Blaine tried starting up a conversation once, only to get ignored. He responded to Pam, but it only led to another fight. Pam had only talked to Blaine a couple of times, one of which was inviting him to go out to dinner with him. 

Pam drove Blaine out to a local restaurant in Westerville. It was one she had taken him to before, but he hadn’t been since he was younger. They took a table near the back, but still one next to a window. It was winter, so the sun was already starting to set. 

“You don’t have to be nervous.” Pam had told Blaine just after they took their seats. “I’m not taking you here to tell you that I’m sending you to Switzerland or something, you can relax.” 

Blaine was about to respond, but he was interrupted by their server walking over to the table. She took their orders before leaving again, leaving the two of them alone in silence. 

“I wanted to apologize.” Pam said. 

“What?” 

“Honestly, I’ve kind of had a feeling you weren’t straight.” Blaine raised an eyebrow. “Oh come on, Blaine. You’re not exactly subtle. Do you remember that boy, our neighbour back in Amherst? God, what was his name?” 

“Ethan.” Blaine answered, probably a bit too fast.

“Ethan, right.” Pam nodded. “I knew you liked him.” Blaine was about to protest, but she wasn’t wrong. “And when we watched Angel, you couldn’t take your eyes off of David Boreanaz. But that’s not the point. I shouldn’t have let your coming out turn into… that.” 

“It’s not your fault, mom,” Blaine said. “You didn’t know.” 

“Yes, but I could’ve at least talked to him about it. I should’ve talked to you when I first started having my suspicions.”

Yet again, Blaine’s response was interrupted by the server coming by. They thanked her for the food and spent a couple of minutes eating in silence before Pam spoke up again. 

“Blaine,” She began. He looked up from his plate. Pam barely ever called Blaine by his actual name, it was always some ridiculous nickname. “I just want you to know… I’m not going to be like your father. I support you 100%, no matter what he says. I swear.” 

Blaine smiled faintly. “I know that, mom.” 

Pam took a deep breath, in and out. “Did I ever tell you about Morgan?” 

Blaine nodded, taking another bite of his food. “Yeah, he was your boyfriend before dad, right?” 

“Actually, Morgan was my girlfriend.”

Blaine choked on his food. “What?”

“She was my girlfriend back in college.” Pam said. “I, uh, I’m bi. Bisexual. I like men and women, but you probably already got that.” 

Blaine was almost in disbelief. He didn’t know what to think. This was about the last thing he was expecting her to say. “I had no idea,” was just about all he could say. “I… I didn’t know.” 

“I didn’t want you to.” Pam sighed, taking a sip of her drink. “Your father doesn’t know either. Morgan and I weren’t together by the time I met him, I didn’t really feel the need to tell him about it. It being me liking women, that is.” 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

“I think I have to.” She sighed again, rubbing her eyes. She looked tired, she had clearly been missing sleep. It didn’t surprise Blaine, a lot had been going on. “I wasn’t planning on ever telling him. I mean, I’m married to him, why should it matter what I did in the past? But after everything with you and everything he said… I don’t want you to have to face all of that alone.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Blaine told her. “I don’t want you to have to put yourself in a situation like that just for me.” 

“It’s not just for you, Blaine. To tell you the truth, I had no idea he was going to react that way.” Pam shook her head. “I just assumed he’d be okay with it. I was wrong. And just… knowing that he thinks like that…” She hesitated for a moment, as if she were considering whether or not to continue. “I don’t know how comfortable I am with him now. He has to know.” 

Blaine's eyes widened. “What do you mean? Are you two gonna… y’know?” 

“I want to tell you no, but I really don’t know, Blaine,” Pam clearly was as upset about this as Blaine. Blaine barely thought about how his coming out made her feel, his father was always the one that was unsupportive of Blaine. He couldn’t help but think about all of the things his father said to him the night he came out, how Pam had to sit and listen to all of it. How he said all of it, not knowing Pam was the same as Blaine. “I’m going to try and talk to him. I’ll tell him what I told you. Maybe it’ll make him change his mind. But if it doesn’t, I can’t make any promises.”

Blaine nodded. “Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” Pam affirmed. “No matter what happens, though, I promise that you’re going to be okay. I’ll make sure of it, even if it’s the last thing I do.” Pam's face lit up. "Okay, now tell me about this boy you're going to the dance with." 

"Mom!" Blaine exclaimed. 

"What? I think I have the right to know about him. I haven't even met him. I don't even know his name." 

"His name is Liam." Blaine said, taking a sip of his drink. "But that's all I'm telling you." 

"Fine. You're no fun." Pam joked. "Hear me out on this one, okay? I want to meet him before the dance, so how about I take you two suit shopping? Tell him I'll pay, he won't be able to say no." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

Blaine smiled. A real, genuine smile for the first time that week. He figured that maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](longinghestia.tumblr.com) xo
> 
> stay safe ladies and gays ily


End file.
